worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-2SS SAP
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The Super Armor Pack (SAP) system is an indispensable addition to the standard VF-2SS variable fighter providing the Valkyrie II with far more firepower and additional thrusters for both speed and maneuverability in space. Introduced in 2081 for the VF-2SS fighter, the SAP system was first deployed in combat in 2082 during a Zentradi invasion. Most Zentradi warships serving in the UN Spacy have since been converted with launching arms to deploy the VF-2SS Valkyrie II. Despite the fact that the SAP system can only be deployed in space, it is an integral part of the VF-2SS variable fighter and the Valkyrie II is rarely deployed without the SAP. The most significant addition to a VF-2SS variable fighter armed with the SAP is the additional armament. Mounted right, left and upon the center dorsal section are three missile launchers each armed with two long-range missiles launched from retractable bay doors. The SAP system also includes a large rail gun mounted on the right side of the dorsal section which can be utilized in Battroid mode by rotating the SAP system 90 degrees to face forward. In Battroid mode the SAP system rests atop the torso and a drop-down plate shields the head unit. The rail gun primary firing mode is complemented with a secondary charged mode for increased power. A large rear facing antennae is mounted on the left side of the center forward boom and a white communications pod is mounted upon the left dorsal side of the SAP. In addition to the main central Super Armed Pack, the SAP system also adds two center ventral/lower arm packs and two rear engine/lower leg packs to the VF-2SS fighter. Each arm unit holds five missile launchers with three mini/cluster missiles each (15 missiles per unit total) as well as a storage bay to accommodate a medium-sized rail gun. The leg units house four missile launchers with three mini/cluster missiles each (12 missiles per unit total) allowing a fully armed VF-2SS with SAP system to carry six long-range missiles and fifty-four mini/cluster missiles. Lastly, the SAP system allows the VF-2SS variable fighter to utilize Auto-Attack Bits, small, armed drones that accompany the VF-2SS. Up to five AAB units shadow the VF-2SS (they cannot attack independently) and utilize two laser cannons each (with a sensor eye). The AAB units can also be sacrificed to intercept incoming fire upon the VF-2SS Valkyrie. Captain Nexx pilots a slightly modified VF-2SS Valkyrie II SAP with a heavy rail gun mounted upon the right side lower leg pack. The special mount carries the gun pod in all modes but lacks the four leg mounted missiles launchers. The SAP system granted the VF-2SS Valkyrie II the ability to engage in extended battle at any range and possessed formidable weaponry to successfully attack other enemy mecha and even pose a threat to large war ships. The VF-2SS and SAP system was very successful in combat and even thought the UN Spacy forces were overwhelmed by the Mardook military, the Valkyrie II performed admirably. Model Type - SAP System (Special Augmentation Pack) Class - Additional Performeance Enhancing system for the VF-2SS Crew - NA MDC By Location Main Body - + 275 Arms - + 150 Legs - + 250 Wings - + 150 Main Thrusters - 200 Secondary Thrusters - 100 Heavy Missile Pods - 300 Rail Cannon - 225 Gunpod - 150 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - -10% of VF-2SS Leaping - 15m Thruster Assisted Flying Battroid - Mach 18 in space, 200kph in atmosphere Flying Gerwalk - Mach 18 in Space, 400kph in atmosphere Flying Fighter - Mach 18 in Space, 950kph in atmosphere Range - 5000km from reaction mass, unlimited in atmosphere Note - this system is definitely not meant for use in atmosphere and as such does not really help the unit in as many ways as as it does in space. Statistics Height - +10m with gun up in Battroid, +3m with gun down in Battroid, +3m in Gerwalk, +3.5m in fighter Length - +2.5m in battroid, +4m in Gerwalk, +4m in fighter Width - +2m in battroid, +4m in gerwalk, +4m in fighter Weight - +20 tons PS - Same As VF-2SS Cargo - Same As VF-2SS Power System - Reaction Engines Weapons Weapon Type - Rail Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mech/ship Range - 30km Damage - 3d4x100 per round Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee. Single fire only Payload - 100 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Heavy Rail Cannon Pod (Elite pilots only otherwise they are equipped with the regular VF-2SS railgun pod.) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 3000m Damage - 3d6x10 per round Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks, semi automatic Payload - 75 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +2 strike Note - Heavy gun pod replaces the missile launchers on one leg reducing the number of missiles available. Weapon Type - Micro-Missile launchers Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-54 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 54 total, 15 per arm and 12 per leg Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Heavy Missile Launchers Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 120km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 total, 2 per pod Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses and Penalties Same As VF-2SS Systems of Note Same As VF-2SS References Used Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ